


Mystery Drive

by mothteeth



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 14:25:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17045378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mothteeth/pseuds/mothteeth
Summary: Ford's got a surprise for you, and he's pretty sure you're going to love it.





	Mystery Drive

The blindfold over your eyes is soft but still irritating. You just want to see where you’re going. You hate surprises but... Ford seems really excited about this. And you trust him. So you’re letting him drive you somewhere you don’t know when you can’t see. Maybe this isn’t the best idea you’ve had. 

The car comes to a stop in what sounds like a gravel parking lot. You’ve been driving for a while, but Ford seems to have taken a roundabout way to keep you from guessing where you are. Sneaky jerk. “Can I take off the blindfold now?” 

“That would ruin the surprise. I’ll guide you in.” 

“This sounds like a bad idea.”

“Relax, you’ll be fine. I’ve got you.” Ford unbuckles your seatbelt and gets out of the car. He opens your door and leads you out. Your steps are halting as you follow him. You trip over a curb, almost eating concrete before Ford catches you. The only reason you aren’t glaring is because he can’t see it. “Oops, sorry, _____.” Ford steadies you. 

You hear a door open and you’re gently guided through under what sounds like a tinkling bell. So a store? Probably? The air smells stale, but good, like old books. No way. There’s no way. Oh my god there’s no way. Ford takes off your blindfold. Yes way. You’re in a used book store. These are your favorite things in the whole world. Something about old used books just speaks to you. Not to mention the treasures you can find. 

The squeal you let out is undignified, as is the way you nearly tackle Ford in your excitement to give him a hug, almost sending both of you tumbling to the floor. You give him a kiss, a passionate one, but pull away almost as soon as you start because books. You don’t even know where to start. “What do you want to look at first?” you ask. 

“We’re here for you, dear. It’s up to you.” He smiles at you, pride gleaming in his eyes from picking something you love.  
You have no idea where to start, so you just head down the first aisle. You scan the covers of the books around you, doesn’t really matter the genre. Anything that catches your eye is fair game. Unfortunately for you, hardcovers are typically what catches your eye. You pull a thick hardcover from its place on the shelf, opening it to read the summary. It doesn’t pique your interest, so you put it back. This process repeats until you find one that actually speaks to you, and you keep it in the crook of your arm, moving down the aisle to keep looking. 

Within fifteen minutes, the stack of books in your arms is threatening to overwhelm you. You have them pinned under your chin, but you’re still running out of room; not to mention that trying to open books to read summaries with one hand is harder than it sounds. 

Ford is simply following you around in amusement. He’s not even paying particular attention to the books he’s surrounded by, which is odd for him. At this point, your joy, your interest, your excitement are more enthralling than any book. “Hold this.” you distractedly hand him a few of the books that you’re having trouble balancing. Once you’re sure you’re not going to drop everything, you go back to trying to grab another book from a high shelf. When Ford sees which book you’re going for, he takes it down for you and hands it to you to check it out. You beam up at him for a moment before opening it to check out the summary. It sounds very interesting, and you add it to your stack. 

It’s only a matter of time before you’ve made it through the entire store. You go back through the horror and historical fiction sections, but don’t find anything else that catches your interest. Luckily you got some money for your birthday, because you easily have $80 worth of books picked out. 

You try to pull the stack Ford is holding away and head towards the counter, but he won’t let you. “You’re going to hurt yourself. I’ll carry them.” You nod, smiling gratefully, because you absolutely would have pulled something while trying to carry all of these books yourself. You lead the way to the counter, carefully placing everything down in steady little piles. You reach for your wallet, but Ford playfully hip checks you out of the way. “Happy birthday, dear. This one is on me.” 

“I can’t let you do that. I got too much for that.” 

“No such thing.” He winks at you. 

“Stanford Pines, I can get my own books.” 

“I know.” he’s being intentionally infuriating. He knows you won’t make a scene. The jerk; using your own tricks against you. 

The cashier puts together about 4 bags of books for you to carry out, and you grab all of them before Ford can, a petty thing, but it makes you feel sneaky. You do, however, let him hold open the door to the store and open the car door for you.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why I never posted this. I bought a ton of books and thought about this


End file.
